Shades of Gray
by xXTwistedPrincessXx
Summary: Its wrong how I can betray my kingdom like this. How long will I keep up this charade? With each visit I am drawn deeper into the inevitable tide and I'm helpless to stop it. Our love has been doomed from the very beginning.
1. My heart is heavy, my mind unsure

As I hurried to my destination I couldn't help thinking that, somehow, I was betraying my kingdom. I'd tried to convince myself that it was simple curiosity that drove me back to the dungeon every couple days, but doubt pulled at my entire being. These thoughts of guilt, no matter how irrational or how trivial, troubled me most at night. As I lay thinking in the gloom of my quarters my thoughts tended to stray to where they did not belong.

My feet pattered on the cobblestones and as I tiptoed down the familiar path my eyes darted around for anyone that might recognize me. I wonder, would I be in this position had I stilled my curiosity that first day? With a sigh I continued to where a lone figure was silhouetted against the silver door.

Jarek, my childhood friend and protector, stood guard at the door to the prison cells. He gave a curt nod; I've always told him not to worry about formality as we've known each other so long. He dislikes that I spend my time down here. However as my friend he keeps my secret, perhaps passing these visits off as curiosity, as I wish I could.

"Camille, I know I say this every time, but I'm really not comfortable with you spending time down there with them. Wouldn't you please reconsider? A lady of your stature shouldn't bother herself with those creatures."

An irrational burst of anger flashed trough me at his words. I held it back for there was no reason I should defend them.

"And _I've _said many times that you should worry about me too much," I reprimanded fondly. "Trust me when I say I can take care of myself. Not to mention you will be able to tell if something is wrong."

Jarek was chosen to be my protector because his father was a warlock. The sixth sense that humans don't have would warn him before harm came to me. I knew that he didn't like placing me in potential harms way but as a friend he allowed me to come down here without telling my parents.

He bowed. "Yes, princess," he relented stiffly. Inwardly I winced. Jarek was never like this around me unless he was displeased. However I carried on through the door. I would apologize later but for now I was set on my destination.

I walked slowly through the dank corridors and my eyes strayed to the numerous vampire prisoners sitting in their small gray cells. Most of them were here for simply entering our territory; relations were that horrible with their kingdom. Others were here because of their special abilities and the threat they could pose if a war broke out between our peoples.

Those vampires were stolen away in secret even though they had done nothing. I had brought up how unfair I thought this was with my father but he argued that it was necessary. There was to be no more discussion on the subject. The vampires imprisoned for more serious offenses, such as murdering humans despite the _extremely_ fragile truce, were kept in a high security prison.

Some of the vampires here had very powerful abilities but they were not considered dangerous enough to be placed there. There were simply too many prisoners to keep them all in one place.

Bars made of highly concentrated silver are placed closely together so that a vampire would burn themselves if they attempted to break out. There is no possible way for them to get out considering the walls of the cells are underground, embedded in solid rock, and miles thick. Not to mention the cells are checked twice a day and kept bare. There are always one or two guards at the door and countless patrols on the prison grounds.

The cells are in groups of twenty, ten on each side of me. Between each group is another door. The doors too are made of silver which would make it even harder for a vampire to escape. They have also been made,through some spell so that vampires cannot hear through the doors. They cannot talk to each other either. It keeps the threat of a planned escape minute.

When I opened the final door my mind traveled back a year to the first time I had dared enter this place.

* * *

One year prior

I had decided to learn when Jarek's shift was because I knew he could keep a secret. I was curious about the vampires and wanted to see them for myself. At first he had flat out refused and it had taken a lot of convincing to move him on the subject. Finally he had consented to letting me down here and now I was scurrying through the passages.

A sense of adventure and excitement filled me at first but it was quickly diminished. Most of the vampires didn't even stir as I slowed down to a walk and observed them. An aura of hopelessness and defeat swirled around them in a heavy fog. I must have opened twenty doors and yet the reaction was always the same.

They were not even curious as to why I decided to intrude upon their prison. I knew they had recognized me, for acknowledgment dawned in a few of their lifeless eyes. Pity stirred within me at their situation. Why were they kept here like this for such minor offenses? Or what they _might_ be capable of? The unjustness of it hit me hard and I was furious.

No one should be treated like this. If I was kept from the earth and the fresh air I would also lose my senses like they had. It would be unbearable to never feel the wind in my locks or soft earth under my feet. And to never feel the warmth of the sun...vampires might be a little sensitive to the sun but they functioned normally in it. Everyone, no matter the species, cherished the light. Vampires could just appreciate the splendor of the night as well.

Cautiously but determinedly I walked up to one of the cells; hoping to get some reaction from the girl inside. Looking back I realize this had not been such a brilliant idea as they probably had not fed them yet. Now I curse my stubbornness which is so uncommon in a girl of 18 years, or of a woman in general. The girl's ragged hair whipped upwards as she snapped her head in my direction_. _She bared her teeth in a vicious snarl; her face contorted violently and fangs glinting. I quickly backed up with a gasp but she leaped at me anyway. When she hit the bars her skin sizzled and with an inhuman howl she retreated back to a corner, cradling her face in her hands.

I bit my lip and nearly headed back to the entrance, the sunlight and open air would comfort me greatly now, but instead opened the next door. This corridor was nearly empty; save for the one vampire prisoner lying on the bed and staring absently at the ceiling. When the door shut he looked curiously over at me and tilted his head_._

_"_Come to see the dreaded 'monsters' your people talk about?" he inquired scathingly. For a moment I froze in shock. This vampire was not like the rest of them yet.

"I never said I thought of your kind as monsters," I started cautiously. "But...I'll admit I'm curious...why are you not like the others?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't been here as long. Only a few decades. And I find ways to keep myself occupied. The others have let their minds fall into a stupor; they've reverted back to their basic and primal instincts.I wouldn't go near them if I were you." Too late for that.

He lazily stretched out on the cot and crossed his hands behind his head. His whole posture conveyed boredom. "So what can I do for you, Camille?"

I started when he said my name. It generally implied that you knew the person more intimately, such as a friend or...well...closer than a friend. I was used to formal titles and an uncomfortable shiver traveled down my spine.

"Well...what's your name?" I asked. If he knew mine it was only fair that I knew his.

He smiled pleasantly. "Rhykon. It's very nice to meet you, princess."

* * *

My mind raced back to the present. That fateful meeting had turned my life upside down. For months I had been coming down here to talk. It had become a routine thing. I would tell him the latest news in the outside world and bring word of scandalous gossip. In his gloomy cell Rhykon simply wished to be entertained. In return he would tell me of his country. Rhykon weaved tales of the grand cities in his homeland and had me captivated. He told me about life in the vampire territory and recounted stories of the past.

During this time we had grown to know each other very well and now I considered him a close friend. Perhaps even closer than Jarek. That was what worried me. I didn't want to be in this compromising situation. And yet, at the same time I wanted it very badly. The vampires were supposed to be our rivals despite the "truce" and I was uncomfortable knowing one so well. It blurred the lines of black and white into shades of gray. And with Rhykon I could forget about the formalities and social standing which I grew so tired of.

When I walked into the hallway to see Rhykon beaten bloody I shrieked softly in shock and horror.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. A thin line between dreams and reality

With a gasp I ran up to the bars and gripped them so tightly my palms stung and knuckles turned dead white.

"Rhykon!" I exclaimed.

He was slumped against the cot and the blood was showing bright red against the stark white sheets. It had already seeped through his clothes. Gashes and bruises covered his body while a particularly nasty cut stretched from his temple and across his cheek. He was already starting to heal a bit but not anywhere _near_ as fast as he should be. The wounds had closed halfway and then stopped healing altogether. His eyes were shut and he drew in a weak breath to let out a cough that rattled in the back of his throat.

"Hello Camille," he rasped.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded angrily. I knew my chocolate brown eyes, usually so calm, were blazing.

He ran his hand through sticky hair and winced. His dark brown hair, normally so soft and inviting looking, was matted with dark red blood.

"Does it really matter right now?" he asked weakly.

"Who?" I repeated icily. Rhykon sighed but then hissed in pain as he shifted.

"The last guards. They haven't fed me for a while and decided to provoke me for their amusement. There were five of them and they were armed with silver. I think you can work out the rest." His voice was hoarse, however some of the life was coming back. He was still too pale though. How much blood had he lost?

"But _why_? I won't let them go unpunished for this," I vowed; angry tears threatening to spill. A small cynical smile creeped its way onto his face.

"It's because I'm not like the others. None of them have lasted this long and most of the guards detest vampires. The fact that my spirit isn't broken makes them furious. That and the fact that I don't quake in my boots as they pass," he said mockingly.

I stayed silent as I considered the next move. If I complained to my father he would order me to stay away from here. However if I asked Jarek to bring it up the guards could be dealt with accordingly. They had no right to treat another person like this! It was unjust and needlessly cruel. Rhykon mistook my silence for confusion.

"Not everyone sees us like you do, dear," he said kindly. Then he shifted and I heard another sharp hiss of pain. He rolled his shoulder and flinched as it sprung into place with a crack. He was still bleeding sluggishly and it didn't seem to be slowing. He was growing paler by the second and I cursed myself for wasting time. At this rate he would be dead before blood could be delivered to him.

I looked at him determinedly and with a jingle fished the spare keys I had procured a few months ago. A guard had looked away for a moment and they were gone. I suppose he would have to blame Rhykon for giving me some advice on pickpocketing. Or blame me for asking. I shoved the keys in the lock and twisted. When the door opened with a click his eyes darted up to me in surprise.

"Stay out of here," Rhykon warned. There was an animalistic gleam in his eyes. I ignored him and pulled open the door. I stepped down into the cell and walked toward Rhykon. He obviously knew what I planned to do and growled. The low guttural sound was meant to scare me off but he was sadly mistaken if he thought that would work. I leaned down and pushed up the sleeve of my dress; exposing my wrist. Rhykon turned his head away but was too weak to move. Before he had avoided my gaze I had noticed that his eyes were dilated with intense hunger.

"Rhykon you won't hurt me," I pleaded. When I got no response I reached for the knife I always kept hidden in my dress. He froze immediately when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. If he wouldn't do it then I would.

"Camille don't you _dare_," he ordered desperately. Generally I tried to avoid my status and didn't like giving orders. I normally did what I was told even if the person was lower in rank than me. I didn't like to cause trouble; I kept my head down and went about my business. It was what was expected from a girl in this society. But _now_ I would make an exception.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," I growled and pulled the dagger across the inside of my wrist; biting my lip against the pain. It wasn't a large cut but as the blood seeped out I could almost _feel_ Rhykon's control break. A hand reached out to grab my wrist and pull it toward his mouth. I forced down the instinctive fear at what I knew what was coming. Did a vampire bite hurt? Then two sharp fangs punctured my soft skin and I nearly cried out at the pain.

At first it was as if liquid fire was being forced through my veins and I nearly let out a gasp at the agony. Then something..._changed_. The pain turned into a pleasant warmth that surged throughout my body. I let out a small gasp at the sensual feeling. I had been courted by many boys and men alike. I was actually used to the many suitors showing up. Luckily the one thing father and mother wouldn't do was force me into a marriage. However the closest thing I had come to a romantic moment was a cold, impersonal peck on the cheek. The feeling of his soft lips on my skin was alien but very pleasant. I had to stop myself from giving a soft whimper as I felt the blood being drawn out of me. It was surprising how seductive this could feel; like my soul, my essence, was being drawn into him. How wrong it could feel. And how right.

With a shudder he pulled away and from what I could see of his face was dazed. I was shocked, kneeling on the cold floor and holding my wrist to stop the bleeding. Both of us were caught in a shocked and awkward silence. Then he shifted and leaned back against the bed.

"Camille get out of here...before I...do something...I'll regret," he groaned. I stubbornly shook my head.

"You stubborn, obstinate, pig-headed, _male_!" I exclaimed. "So I helped you. So I didn't let you _die_. You are _not _going to hurt me!"

He slowly shook his head. "Please...go," he begged.

Hurt flashed through me and my walls were quickly back in place. Before I could respond I was roughly pulled to my feet and out of the cell. The door slammed shut behind me and the noise echoed throughout my skull for a few seconds. Jarek angrily dragged me out of the prison. He wouldn't talk to me no matter how much I protested and his fingers clawed painfully into my arm.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded angrily, his eyes filled with icy fury. He shook me that my curls bounced back and forth. "Are you insane?"

I jerked myself out of his grip. "I was _thinking_ that some guards beat Rhykon bloody and I couldn't let him _die_!" I exclaimed in a whispered shout.

His eyes went wide. "_Rhykon_? You know the leech by _name_? How long has this been going on?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you of all people wouldn't act so prejudiced against them. They're people too and I only go down there so I can talk to someone and forget about politics for once!" His eyes were hard as he looked at me; there was no resemblance to the man I knew.

"You are the princess and you have to accept that sooner or later. There is no way out no matter how much you wish there to be. The sooner you get over it, the easier things will be. The vampires are our enemies and you cannot sympathize with them. Now, where did you get the keys?"

He had them in his hand and jingled them as if to jog my memory.

"I took them from a guard," I growled. Jarek snorted in exasperation.

"Of course you did. Now listen closely. I will make sure the guards are punished and send things to the vampire for him to clean up. _Obviously_ he won't need blood." He glanced sourly at the sleeve of my dress which had fallen to cover the marks. "Go back to the castle and rest."

My features were chiseled out of stone and Jarek received deafening silence as a response. His gaze softened for a moment.

"I will not tell your parents but I do not expect you back here," he said firmly.

I fought back indignant tears and turned around to walk home without another word. Jarek stared sadly after me.

* * *

That night I lay in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I could hardly comprehend the days events and my head was spinning. I forced myself to calm down; hoping I could find comfort in sleep. As I let the black wave overcome me my last thought was to wonder how Rhykon was faring.

I knew I was dreaming when I opened my eyes. I stood on a clifftop overlooking a wide valley. The cool night breeze washed over my face and played with my curls. The earth beneath me was soft and the stars twinkled in the midnight sky. I tipped my head up to the heavens and closed my eyes. This felt far too real to be an ordinary dream. I was proved right when the voice spoke from behind me.

"Do you like it, Camille?" Rhykon asked me softly. I spun around in surprise. Was this his doing? A smile played at the corner of Rhykon's mouth. "I came to give my thanks. What you did was more than I would have asked from you," he admitted.

I stared in wonder at him and then the landscape around me. "But...how?" I asked, amazed. I had never heard of anything like this before.

His smile grew even wider. "You never asked me what I was imprisoned for. Well it's this. I'm a master of illusions," he announced with an extravagant bow. At my confused look he elaborated. "There's really no limit to what I can do. I create my own reality. I can make someone see or feel anything. You can see why this would pose a threat if conflict arose. People would be afraid I could invade their dreams...steal their vision...create imaginary foes. Take your pick."

Understanding dawned on me. I nodded slowly. "That's why you're in there then. My father believes that you would be too much of an asset if war sprung up between us." I ran my fingers through my hair as a surge of anger hit me. "Well that's not _fair_!" I exclaimed.

His amused smile faltered. "Fair it might not be, but in his position I can see how it might be necessary. Camille, I am _fine_. I won't be stuck in there forever."

I shook my head in despair. "You just might be! If you haven't forgotten you _are_ a vampire." Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Then I'll keep myself amused during that time. Please, can we talk about something else?"

I dropped my eyes and nodded. For now I would consent to drop the subject but this was far from over.

"Alright so what exactly is this? This dream I mean."

He sat down on a flat rock near his feet. He propped his elbows on his knees and stared off into the distance. "Well quite honestly even I don't know the limits to my power yet. But where the dreams are concerned...I can...bend reality, create illusions. And what are dreams but elaborate illusions? They certainly are very far from reality. It's very simple for me to get inside people's heads when they sleep and twist their dreams."

I paused and contemplated this new information. "Why couldn't you somehow use your power to escape?"

Rhykon shrugged halfheartedly. "Actually I planned on it. However my plans...changed."

I looked curiously over at him. Why wouldn't he take any chance to get out of that cell? "And pray tell...why would your plans change?" I inquired.

Rhykon simply glanced at me through half-lidded, _very_ amused eyes and turned his attention back to the horizon. A burst of surprise raced through me. And a thrill of something else. A new, peculiar feeling. I walked over to the edge of the cliff; attempting to halt the fingers tapping down my spine. It was replaced with the unmistakable feeling of a pair of eyes boring into my back. I glanced down into the forested ravine to note how high up we were. A drop from here would certainly mean instant death.

I absently kicked a pebble off the ground and watched it spiral to the forest floor. From this high up I could not even here the noise it made as it struck the earth. "And if I were to fall from here? Say, I died in these dreams, what would be the effect on me back home? This 'dream' feels just as real as the waking world," I commented.

"If you were to die or get hurt in this dream it would not affect you in the real world. However I believe the shock would most likely wake you," he mused. Well I certainly didn't want to be woken up right now. This was the most interesting dream I'd had in a very long time. So perhaps it was best if I avoided plummeting into empty space. Carefully I stepped away from the edge and turned towards Rhykon.

"I'm not going to be able to see you anymore. Jarek has forbidden me from coming back," I whispered sadly. My heart ached but I pushed the feeling away. I would simply miss hearing the tales of the past and of his country. Right?

Rhykon closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I figured as much. While your actions were well meant they were also rash."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"I'm very grateful," he assured me. "And I'm glad you did it. But I will miss your company very much," he murmured. I saw the hesitation in his voice and in the way he held himself. I had become very adept at reading people of late. There was something he wished to tell me and I waited for him to continue.

"Perhaps...you would permit me to visit your dreams again? It would solve our little dilemma without bringing suspicion to you. Of course its your choice."

I too hesitated. This was the chance to rid myself of the feelings of guilt; to wipe away any association I had with vampires. But somehow, I think it would be even harder to live without this friendship.

"My mother and father would not approve of our relationship," I started and I saw the sadness and disappointment blossom in his eyes before fading away.

"I wasn't aware we had a 'relationship'," he commented wickedly, to cover up his lapse. The tilt to one of his eyebrows and smile tugging at the corner of his mouth assured me he was teasing.

"Very amusing," I commented dryly. "Would you allow me to finish?"

He tilted his head in consent.

I shook my head. "But no one will ever have to know," I offered.

He gave a huge grin. "Dear Camille, who am I going to tell? Don't worry, your secret will be most safe with me." Rhykon gave a conspiratorial wink. "Does this mean you don't mind if I stop by tomorrow night for another chat?" he asked.

"I'd like that very much," I murmured softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love4you was the only one who reviewed :( But that's alright because I appreciate both of the ones you gave me :)**

**Btw I'm _positive_ that the city and kingdom names mentioned in this chapter will change. I can't seem to find the right names for them and I'm waiting to stumble across the perfect ones. But for now I'll keep searching. Maybe you can help by suggesting something?  
**

* * *

The next day was dreadfully long. I found myself wandering the castle aimlessly, trying to fill the boring day with something of interest. I failed miserably at my quest and actually managed to make my day worse by running into Jarek. I was still upset at him and didn't wish to speak with him until my emotions were in check. I didn't want to say something that would ruin the lingering remains of the friendship we still had. When my anger had cooled I would talk to him. The result today however, was him lingering in the shadows and looking like a lost puppy.

So that night I retired to my room early, in a sour mood. My spirits lifted slightly at the promise of seeing Rhykon again. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts to let sleep overpower me.

When I opened my eyes I gasped. A beautiful city towered in front of me. I had visited many cities in our kingdom and some were very nice but this was just breathtaking. In all the trips throughout my country I had never seen a city this large either. It far surpassed the size of any of our cities.

"This is Vermilion. It may not be the capital but in my opinion it is the most beautiful city in all of Arcaon," Rhykon said quietly from behind me.

I turned to face him and smiled warmly. "You told me about this place didn't you? It's where you were born correct? It's just how I imagined it."

Rhykon nodded, a smile creeping up his face. He looked up at me though his inky lashes. "I thought you might want to see it as you've always enjoyed the stories." He held out his arm to me.

"My lady?" he asked teasingly.

I grinned and placed my hand on his arm, allowing him to lead me through the bronze gates. I was astounded at how the smallest things seemed so full of detail. The stones that lined the streets were a golden brown that complimented the rustic buildings perfectly. The designs painted on the buildings were foreign and strange but I could admire the intricate patterns anyway. We were in the district of the city that the middle class lived in. The buildings were quaint and rustic, beautiful in their own way. A few designs of glass were hanging from strings attached to an iron base. It hung from the rafters of one house and the chimes echoed throughout the neighborhood with the wind. I could easily imagine children running around these streets and laughing as they chased each other. Rhykon looked at me thoughtfully.

"Come this way. I'd like to show you something."

He led me to the poorest section of town my and heart went out to whoever lived there. I felt guilty that I was used to such luxury and that people were forced to live like this. It was nothing I hadn't seen before in the real world but that did nothing to dull the pity I felt. The buildings were in horrible condition. Half of them were falling apart and they were very cramped. Rocks from some of the walls were strewn around my feet and the iron gates that were so carefully maintained in the previous district were warped into unrecognizable shapes. Vines and other plants were allowed to wreck their havoc on the place and they wrapped around whatever they could reach.

Rhykon saw me glancing around at the desecrated neighborhood. "This is where I grew up as a child," he murmured.

I started and looked at him in surprise. He shrugged and his piercing blue eyes sought mine. "It was the only place I knew. Besides, when I was still very young, we were forced out of our home because mother could not pay. She was very sick, not many diseases affect our kind but she was one of the unfortunate ones. Luckily it wasn't contagious or they would have taken her away and killed her. But she didn't have the strength to secure work."

"How did you survive?" I asked, astonished.

He grinned wickedly. "My talent came in very handy during those times. We lived on the streets and kept to the shadows. Sometimes we would sleep in buildings that had no occupants at the time, sometimes among other vampires. My illusions kept them from noticing."

I waited, curious, for him to continue but it seemed he was done sharing his past for the moment. He took my wrist gently and led me down a path that took us to a magnificent circular courtyard. Stores lined the perimeter and small carts that sold various trinkets stood around them. In the center an ivory fountain stood. The water spurted up n a way to capture the light perfectly and create miniature rainbows. I laughed, delighted, and reached out my hand as if to touch one of them. It dissolved into mist in my hand and the water was welcomingly cool against the warmth of the day.

Small stalls were scattered around the courtyard that sold various trinkets; artwork, pottery, and jewelry to name a few things. Again I imagined myself in the city when it was fully occupied. People bustling around to buy things, haggling over prices, and talking to one another animatedly.

Rhykon looked over at one of the stalls toward a corner and chuckled under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked

His eyes were half-lidded in amusement. "I remember that there used to be a horrible vampire that ran that little stall. He was pompous and arrogant; always telling us 'street rats' to scurry off. He was right to keep us away of course. We had become experts at stealing things and pickpocketing as we lived on the streets and often we would snatch something as he looked away. In any case he was downright nasty and we hated him. Well, one day we decided to pull a little prank." His eyes twinkled as he relived the memory.

I had a younger brother, Nicki. He was...full of laughter and mischief. There was a...look in his eyes...that along with his charm made every person that met him immediately drawn to him. It made him an effective thief too. He would charm a lady into buying him something and by the end of the transaction had her gold too. She wouldn't notice it was gone until too late. I always made sure that they would never remember the charming little boy of ten years that had so deviously taken everything from them."

I gave a small smirk and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Rhykon sat down next to me and I felt the warmth of his body through my dress. I held back a shudder and my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly I was remembering our encounter in the cell.

"So what did you do to the vampire?" I stammered.

Rhykon glanced back at the stall.

"Do you know what happens to the vampire children with powerful abilities?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Well children that show signs of power are evaluated. If they are strong enough the they are taken away from their families for training," he explained.

"What? That isn't fair! What about their families?" I exclaimed.

"Their families are normally ecstatic actually. It's supposed to be a great _honor_. Their children are taken to develop their powers and are still allowed to visit. All of them are fools if you ask my opinion," he said scathingly.

"Were you taken away from your family?" I asked quietly.

He smiled softly. "No, I escaped that fate. Nicki was the unlucky one in that regard." There was a note of sadness in his voice as he talked about his brother.

"What happened?" I coaxed.

He shut his eyes. "We were foolish. Our mother had kept us hidden for so long. No one suspected that we had any abilities. She was different from the others and we didn't wish to leave her because of her sickness. But then we decided to get back at that particular vampire and it was the worst mistake we could have made. One day he threw stones at us to chase us off and in anger I used my power on him. He hated animals so I had him think all sorts of beasts were attacking him. Birds, hunting cats, wolves...well he started trying to fight them off and you can imagine how that went."

I giggle at the thought of a man waving and scratching at thin air; a crazy look in his eyes. The other vampires must have thought him a madman.

Rhykon was smiling again and it was very contagious. "Well then Nicki used his power._ He_ could actually control animals. So while the vampire was fighting off imaginary foes Nicki set the pigeons on him. They pecked and drove him into the fountain where he collapsed into the water. The expression on his face was priceless really. As the pigeons flew off they decided to leave him a little...gift."

By now I was laughing out loud. Tears were threatening to stream down my face as I shook with laughter. I ran a hand through my locks and took deep breaths to calm myself down. When I had regained control I looked hesitantly over at Rhykon. "But that was the funny part wasn't it? Something else happened," I determined softly.

Rhykon closed his eyes. "Some vampire guards had noticed. They easily came to the conclusion that we were the ones responsible. While we were rolling on the floor with laughter they grabbed Nicki. He shouted at me to run and I did; I had no chance against them. That was the last day I saw my brother."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's no matter. It was a very long time ago. I haven't been here in centuries. Simply bad memories I try my best not to dwell on." I bit my lip but dropped the subject.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. We rose from our seats to head for the most expensive part of the city.

The homes in the wealthiest district were enormous. There was such an obvious difference between this place and the poor part of town. I knew that it was no different in my own kingdom and I vowed that when I became queen I would make some changes. People should not have to live in those conditions.

In the meantime I let myself enjoy the grandeur of the mansions and ornate gates. Though as much as I tried to appreciate it thoughts of the unfortunate citizens lurked in my mind. Rhykon halted in front of one house in particular. He gazed thoughtfully up the steps.

"I had a sister too you know. Her name was Violet. She was considerably older than us and I remember she was a very pretty thing. One day while we were out a vampire lord took a fancy to her..." he trailed off. I didn't need to ask what had become of his sister.

"Often the same thing happens back home. A lord will think a girl pretty and take her from her family to become a servant in his household. Or sometimes for his own pleasure. It makes me sick to look upon them. I remember every face and I intend to do something about it when I take the throne," I announced with determination. Rhykon looked approvingly over at me.

"Something tells me things are going to change when you are queen," he mused. A warmth spread throughout me at the praise. I was glad someone other than myself believed I could make a difference.

Rhykon shook his head. "Well I believe that's enough soul searching and bad memories for a lifetime," he commented. "I think we should spend the rest of the time enjoying the sights Vermilion has to offer."

By the time the sun began to set in the dream we had toured the entire city. I had especially enjoyed the cathedral and market. I wasn't quite sure if the time in these dreams was the same as the outside world but it was undoubtedly getting darker by the minute. We had come back to the gates and Rhykon took my hand and brought it up to his lips in a kiss. I ignored the chills that traveled through me despite the warm air.

"Until, next time Camille," he told me. He began to fade away along with the rest of the dream. In a few moments I was lying awake on my soft bed yet again.

* * *

**A/N: So there was a lot of exploration of Rhykon's past in this chapter. "Soul searching" as he put it XD**

**The next chapter you'll learn a bit more about what he did on his own and a bit more about how the vampire kingdom functions. Like how they manage to eat and yet keep the verrrry fragile "truce" with her kingdom.**

**I seem to be having trouble with chapter names in my stories :P You'll have to wait for me to name this one too xD On the subject of naming issues...the story Im gonna write _after_ this one(I simply have too many ideas) needs your help. I've got this character planned out completely...but I need help picking the name(I have a few ideas). PM me for details about him. (I'm already pretty sure about the girl. I just need help with him.)  
**

**Reviews are love. And everyone wants to be loved :)  
**


	4. So wrong it's right

**A/N: Well my cry for help(Those lovely reviews) was answered and I'm back in the writing mood. :)**

**I fixed the little mistake Chibi Cherry Blossoms pointed out(Thank you very much ^.^) and added a little note about PMing me and helping out with a problem(something to do with my next project after I finish Demon Days) in the bottom AN of the last chapter.  
**

* * *

The next night I dreamed myself yet again to the outskirts of Vermillion where I had said farewell to Rhykon. However, he was nowhere to be seen and I looked around in confusion. A whinny came from behind me and I immediately spun around with delight. I would know that sound anywhere. Rhykon was patting the nose of a magnificent white stallion and a black mare was trotting over in my direction. She butted her head gently into my hand and then raised her head to blow in my face. I had spent a lot of time around horses as a child and absolutely loved the majestic creatures. With a giggle I blew back into her nostrils and she nudged my shoulder.

I reached out a hand to rub her velvet fur as she searched my attire for any sort of treat. I took the moment to observe her more fully. Her coat was an unblemished midnight sky broken only by a lone white star in the middle of her brow. Her dark eyes looked up at my mournfully as she could not procure any food from my dress. Rhykon had been silently watching the horse and I get acquainted and now he spoke.

"Do you like her?" he inquired. I stroked the mare's pelt and smiled contentedly.

"I love her. She's absolutely_ beautiful_. What's her name?" Rhykon shook his head.

"This is a dream remember? She's a product of imagination. But you may name them both if you wish," he offered. I stood in thought for a while, contemplating. Then a stroke of inspiration struck me.

"I think the name Ebony suits you perfectly," I announced with a brilliant smile. Then I turned to eye the pure white stallion. He returned my gaze steadily and with slight curiosity. He snorted and pawed at the soft earth.

"You'll be Ghost," I announced firmly to him. As a response he snorted and looked at Rhykon questioningly, almost disbelievingly. "What? You don't wish to have a name?" I asked the animal incredulously.

"Its alright, boy. Let her have her fun," Rhykon told Ghost, amused. Though he couldn't understand the words Ghost seemed to get the gist of what he was saying. Ghost flattened his ears and glanced over at me stubbornly. With an equally determined glare I stared him down and he seemed to give it up for the moment. Then I started laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"I'm having an argument...with a _horse_," I chuckled. Rhykon shook his head solemnly.

"It happens to the best of us," he assured me seriously before grinning. "I take it you've spent some time around horses," he noted. I nodded absently and went back to stroking Ebony.

"I've been riding since I was a small child. I have a beautiful chestnut mare by the name of Stella in the stables. I fear I've been neglecting her of late though," I mused and promised myself I would visit her tomorrow.

"Wonderful! Well follow me then. I've got something to show you." With that he climbed effortlessly onto Ghost and the horse started to walk in the direction of the forest. I mounted Ebony and urged her to follow them, however she still seemed slightly resentful that I didn't have anything for her. With the promise of a treat she started to trot after them with a snort. We took a winding path that led up to another cliff, this one much smaller than the one on the night of the first dream.

After we dismounted Rhykon gestured near a tree and a bench formed from the tree roots. Amazingly, it was extremely comfortable and I settled into it to look around. The forest and view from the small cliff was undoubtedly beautiful, there was a glittering lake in the distance, but couldn't see what he had brought me here for.

"You'll see why I brought you here soon enough," he promised at my curious glance around. "We just have to pass the time for a few minutes." Technically he could make the time pass quicker so I assumed that he wanted whatever it was he was waiting for to happen on its own.

Rhykon came over to sit next to me and Ebony followed him to look at me expectantly. Rhykon chuckled and an apple formed in his hand. He offered it to me with a flourish and I gave it to the awaiting mare. She took it delicately, before trotting off to flaunt her reward in from of Ghost. He gave an irritated snort and turned his back pointedly on her. I giggled but abruptly stopped as an unhappy thought hit me.

"They seem so real that it's sad to believe they're a dream," I commented.

"If it makes you feel any better, they really don't realize they're not alive. Horses' minds work differently from ours and when those two are in existence they're happy. They don't think ahead to the inevitable time when they return to darkness," he explained.

"Still..." I sighed sadly. "Well, I suppose its not good to dwell on unchangeable things." Rhykon nodded in agreement. In the silence a question that had long bothered me came to mind. I hesitated to ask, for I wasn't sure I wanted the answer but plunged ahead anyway.

"Rhykon? I've been wondering...how do your people...with the truce between our kingdoms and the limited humans in Archaon how do you..." I trailed off uncertainly; not wanting to finish.

"Eat?" he finished for me. I nodded nervously. Amusement danced in his eyes as he responded.

"Haven't your parents educated you on our kingdom?" he inquired. I shook my head.

"They do. But they don't approach any of the subjects I really wish to know about. Mother thinks I'm too _delicate_. Shouldn't one know about how the other kingdom functions if you wish to even attempt to live in peace with them?" I asked exasperatedly. He laughed under his breath.

"Well, it's probably for the better as they would paint our kind in a bad light," he reasoned. "I don't wish to give the illusion that were are heartless monsters but neither will I withhold any truths about our kind. I believe in honesty, even in cases where a lie would be more sensitive to a matter," he explained. I waited for him to answer my question and he seemed to sense he was getting off topic for he smiled apologetically and continued. "We really don't harm anyone. There were human villages and tribes in our territory long before the vampires conquered it. Those humans are required to donate blood in return for protection. Sometimes a human will have a certain protector, the only vampire able to take their blood. Normally it is simply a general agreement with a village or tribe. Of course, servants in the wealthy vampire homes are payed extra for donating or are required by contract. No one is ever killed because the humans still outnumber us and there are plenty of willing volunteers," he explained gently.

I let out the breath I had unconsciously been holding in. I don't think I would have been very comfortable around Rhykon anymore if he had admitted to his kind killing humans.

"Why don't you tell me what you did with your life after-" In my haste to think of a different topic of conversation I had forgotten that the loss of his brother was probably a painful memory. As I realized my lapse in ensitivity I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"After Nicki?" he finished calmly. If he was upset he didn't show it. "It's alright Camille." He uncrossed his feet and leaned forward to stare off into the distance. "Well, I left the city of course. I had no notion of where they had taken him and realized it was dangerous for me to stay. I traveled the kingdom for a few years, never staying in one place long enough to form roots. One day I came across a troupe of performers. I'm sure you've seen some as you've toured the cities correct?" he inquired. I nodded in confirmation.

"I love watching the marvels they pull off. The illusions seem so real." Then I laughed as I thought about what I said. "But then again, so does this one," I admitted. He smiled and a faraway look came into his eye.

"Well if you've been amazed by what human performers can do then you would be captivated by the things vampires accomplish. Our speed and strength come in very useful. Anyway, as I stopped for the night in a town I saw their performance. I immediately saw a chance to make a profit and asked to join them. These vampires had no love of the rules against abilities either. Several had special skills of their own and they immediately welcomed me."

"I'm sure that they were ecstatic when they found out what you could do," I commented. He grinned.

"Of course they were. They saw the potential to make a large profit as did I. At first it was a matter of convenience for all of us but we soon became close friends as we traveled together. It may not have been a very respectful job but I could hardly do much else at the time. And I did it because I enjoyed performing. Our little group soon made a name for ourselves and began to reel in the gold. Vampires came from all over to watch us."

"But wasn't that dangerous?" I asked, confused. Certainly someone must have noticed.

"We were very careful to move constantly and never stay in one place. Besides, much of our performance could be explained away with props and effects if someone became suspicious. The government had much more to worry about then a few performers," he explained. "After a while we all became quite wealthy though we chose not to stay anywhere and buy an expensive house. It was too dangerous and we enjoyed traveling."

I was smiling widely at this point. "It all sounds so grand from my point of view. I hate all the formalities and rules and such that come along with being who I am. Sometimes I wish I was born to some other parents and had a life so adventurous as yours," I sighed. Rhykon grew serious.

"I know it sounds like fun Camille but parts of it were quite nasty. Especially if there was no cover on the road from the rain. Sometimes we would be attacked by robbers and have to fight them off. You should be grateful that you have a safe and warm place to call home," he said gently.

"I know that! But I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I should do. I'd like to run my own life thank you! And I'm also sick of everyone telling me I should be grateful to be the princess. It's rotten that's what it is!" I shouted as I stood up and stalked over to a tree. My back was turned and Ebony let out a questioning whinny. I fought back the frustrated tears and sniffed. "I'm all right darling," I reassured her.

In an instant Rhykon was beside me with a hand on my shoulder. He gently turned me to face him. "I understand that Camille and I wasn't trying to upset you. I only meant to say that you shouldn't take the good things in your life for granted. Your mother for instance. At least you have one that loves you. Do you know what happened to _my_ mother?" he asked softly. Quietly I shook my head.

"When we were _relocated_ from our house our mother was far too sick to move. The vampires responsible for moving us were impatient and decided she was too worthless to keep around. They decided to put an _end_ to it. We were on our own until Nicki was taken and then it was just me," he offered tightly.

My mouth hung half open as I tried to think of something to say. What _could_ I say? That he would have to suffer through that as a child was _horrendous. _To have my own mother killed in front of me...I couldn't imagine it. Rhykon reached out to brush a corkscrew away from my cheek and trace my jawline. "I just think that you should enjoy the little things in your life that _are_ pleasant," he said softly. I closed my eyes, attempted a smile, and nodded slowly. When I opened them I gasped.

"Rhykon look behind you!" I exclaimed delightedly. He gave a secretive little smile as he turned to face the horizon.

"This is the best place in the kingdom to watch the sunset," he told me. I stood in awed silence as we watched the sun start to sink beneath the hills. The clouds were streaked with orange, pinks, red, and yellow so that they resembled the feathers of an exotic bird. The glimmering lake reflected the different hues and turned the water to stained glass. I'm not sure how it happened but as I turned to thank Rhykon for this lovely gift I found myself caught in his ice blue gaze. He looked dazed and almost helpless for a moment, as f he couldn't look away from _my_ eyes. I'm not sure who moved first. But then his lips pressed softly against mine and I plunged headfirst into the inevitable tide.

I didn't fight it and let it sweep over me, pulling me deeper. I'd never been kissed before but instinct led the way. I parted my lips and tilted my head in an attempt to get closer. _This is wrong_ one part of my mind whispered to me. And yet how could it feel so right at the same time? My lips moved against his desperately and his hand found the tender curve of my hip to pull me in. I let out a small whimper as his tongue worked wicked magic on me and my fingers reached up to entwine in his hair. Oh _how_ could something like this be wrong? I wouldn't believe it and pushed the final thoughts of hesitation away. I would never regret something like _this_.

As my fingers tugged at his hair he made soft, delicious sounds that sent a flash of heat from my head to the tips of my toes. I felt his fingers trail down my spine and I couldn't help the tremors that ran through my body. I pulled away to gasp for air but I wasn't ready to end this so soon. Rhykon reached out a hand to cup my chin in his hand and whispered my name. And then we kissed again against the painted sky.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I'm such a hopeless romantic. I'm smiling stupidly at the computer as I'm reading through this again xD**

**Anyhoo yes, it was another filler. But this whole story is really going to focus on Rhykon and Camille's desperate and complicated relationship. Because oh boy there are going to be complications. I mean its going to be peaches and cream in the beginning but just you wait until later :P This chappie was like this because I'm going to build their relationship up before everything starts to fall apart. XD  
**


End file.
